A Different Civil War
by Unbreakable111
Summary: Civil war goes a little differently. Natasha gets badly injured during the battle at the airport. Does she survive? How does this effect what happens next? Sorry i am not good at summarizing but i promise the story is better!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Marvel!

"Is this the right thing?" I wonder to myself sitting in the passenger's seat of the car as Tony, James, Peter Parker, and the Panther drive towards the airport where Steve, Bucky, and Wanda are expected to be. "This will only end in some kind of terrible bloodshed, the only question is whose blood it will be." I think dreading what is about to happen.

"Widow? You in there?" I hear Tony say.

"Yeah what is it?" I respond realizing suddenly the car stopped and were at the airport. Great.

"You okay?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine. Let's go." With that I get out of the car.

I look around and see no sign of the others.

"Maybe we were wrong or the left already." I say.

"We should look around." Panther says.

With that everyone started moving around the airport grounds. It's been about 5 minutes, still nothing. My hope grows that maybe this confrontation doesn't happen now. Even though I won't admit it to myself I am not sure whose side I am really on. I walk around the next coroner to look behind a building and my thoughts are interrupted by shouting from behind me. "So they are here." I think sadly as I turn and run in the direction of the shouts.

About two or three minutes I join the rest of the group. I see Tony, James, Peter, and Panther trying to talk Steve down and explaining that we need to bring him in. "Why is he here alone?"

"I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart!" Tony explains.

"You did that when you signed the Accords." Steve counters. I can't help but flinch at his comment.

"Steve. You know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" I ask trying to make him see reason.

"Alright I've run out of patience." Tony says.

Suddenly Peter uses his webs to take away Steve's shield. At the same time I am suddenly knocked off my feet by what must be the Ant Man who is trying to twist my arm until I activate my Widows Bites and shock him off of me and send is small little body flying into the nearest wall as I get up.

I watch slightly shocked as our little group breaks away. Peter goes to find Bucky and Sam, Tony and I stay to stop Steve. Suddenly an arrow appears and strikes Steve's shield and suddenly Ant man grows, kicks Peter and gives it back to Steve. Iron man goes to collect Wanda. As he leaves Tony fires at some cars causing a small explosion causing Clint and Wanda to stop running. The Panther attacks Steve, while he is doing that James hits him with his stick knocking him onto the ground. At the same time Clint makes several cars fall from a building above Tony and Wanda directs them to hit him causing him to fall to the ground. Now Panther is going after Bucky, and Steve hunts him down and attacks him. Suddenly I have problems of my own.

"Look I really don't want to hurt you." Ant man threatens. I laugh to myself and shake my head slightly.

"I wouldn't stress about it." I kick him where it will hurt most, grab his left arm and try to spin him to the ground. Mid spin he shrinks. "Crap here we go again." I think to myself as I try to activate my Widows Bites. But suddenly I am upside down in the air and before I can do anything my breath is knocked out of me as I collide with the ground.

I just got off the ground when I see a full sized van flying through the air right towards me. My eyes widen as I try throw myself back down and roll out of the way. I watch as Steve and Ant man run towards the Quinjet. Tony appears and helps me up.

"Was this part of the plan?" I ask.

"My plan was go easy on him. Do you want to switch it up?" he asks as we run after Steve.

By the time we caught up they have all gathered together and are about to make it to the hanger storing the Quinjet. Suddenly Vision appears and blocks their way with fire allowing us to catch up. Everyone is fighting again.

I grab a currently human sized Ant man and slam him into the ground as hard as I can. I turn around and see Clint standing there trying to strike me down with the end of his bow. I grab my baton and while dodging his blow I use it to hit him in the gut and step back as he tries to hit me again. We exchange these blows a few more times until he manages to grab a hold of my waist and slam me to the ground making my already sore body even worse. Then my heart breaks as he does the one thing I never thought he would do. He holds his bow against my neck forcing me to stay down.

"Were still friends right?" I ask in a joking voice masking the anguish I am currently feeling.

"Depends on how hard you hit me."

I use my legs to push his bow away from me and wrap them around his neck and roll him over onto his back. Then I get onto my feet and try kick him back onto the ground again but suddenly Wanda sends me flying through the air bounce off a car and fall onto the ground causing me to grimace and cry out in pain.

"You were pulling your punches." I hear Wanda say.

After about minutes I get back up again. I start to run back into the battle when I see Ant man transform into a giant. I stop in my tracks and stare up at him in shock. "How is that even possible?" I wonder. I don't have long ponder this because all of a sudden I am swept off my feet and am being carried about 100 feet into the air. "I can do nothing. I can't even try to escape his grasp. If he drops me from here I will die." I think to myself trying not to panic.

"Clint!" I call out of habit. "No that's wrong." I correct myself.

"Tony! James!" There that's better.

Now Ant man is swinging me around it the air. I am getting dizzy and nauseous. Suddenly I see Tony appear in my field of vision but suddenly Ant man swats him away with his other arm and he is sent flying the distance of around two blocks away from us. My heart drops to my stomach. "This is it then, this is how I die." I say out loud and as if on cue he drops me.

As I fall I think of Clint and all the moments we shared both big and small. Like when he saved me from the Red Room, when he would hold me as I cried from nightmares in the middle of the night. Now my mind is thinking of what happened between us. "No that won't be my last thought." I tell myself and I bring up a memory of the many nights I spent watching movies in his home with Laura, and the kids. Suddenly all I feel is joy that I don't have to fight him anymore and I will be free from this complicated world. I close my eyes and wait for the impact.

My body explodes in pain as I hit the cold hard cement with a loud crack and my world goes black.

I groan deeply. My body is in more pain than I ever thought possible. "Why am I so hurt?" I wonder to myself. Then I remember the war and the fall. "How am I still alive?" I ask myself opening my eyes and see the others come running in my direction.

Authors Note: Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review, you don't have to be a member to do so! I will update soon, maybe even tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Marvel owns everything!

Authors Note: Thank you everyone who is reading this story, and for all of the reviews! I have decided to make chapter 2 the same as chapter 1 but in Clint's perspective.

Chapter 2: Clint's POV

I sign as Wanda and I get ready to get out of the car at the airport where Steve told us to meet him.

"What happens now? Wanda asks.

"I guess we get out of the car then go find Steve and Bucky." I suggest.

"What if Tony and Natasha are here? What happens then?" She asks.

"Let's just hope they're not." I respond a little too strongly. I hope desperately that we get out of here before they realize where we are because I don't think I can fight her, we fight when we spar but that's not real. "I can't think about this anymore right now." I think to myself.

"We need to go." I say to Wanda getting out of the car. We walk to the hanger where we find Steve, Bucky, Sam, Ant man are gathered waiting for us.

We walk up to Ant man, who is apparently named Scott, introducing ourselves and getting acquainted.

"We need find the Quinjet. And were not alone." Steve explains.

My heart sinks. "So were not alone." I think to myself.

"Split up. Sam scan the airport and find the jet. Everyone else take up a secluded defensive position and prepare to fight your way out of this." Steve orders. So Wanda, Scott, I head to a fairly hidden area of the hanger where I can shoot if I need to.

I watch as Steve walks out to meet the others and is confronted by Tony and James. "Maybe Nat's not here." I think to myself feeling too hopeful for my own good. A few minutes I watch as Natasha joins the others with another man who must be the Panther we were warned about, and I feel my heart miss a beat. A few minutes later Tony yells something and a man dressed in a red and black body suit appears and uses what looks like some kind of web to steal Steve's shield right of his hands. "Who is this guy? Apparently we aren't the only ones with a new addition." I think to myself.

"The Quinjet is in hanger 13" Falcons voice appears over our comm.

"Hey Clint if I shrink can you shoot me at the spidery guy?" Scott asks.

"Yeah that would be easy." I respond knowing what he is about to do.

With that I watch in silent shock as he shrinks to the size of an ant and jumps onto the tip of my arrow. I align the arrow and attach the notch to the bowstring, steady my breath and then I feel the all too familiar vibration in my hands as I let the arrow fly. I watch as my arrow meets its target and Scott grows to real size, grabs the shield, and backflips off the man kicking him in the face as he does so, finally he lands on his feet next to Steve and gives him back the shield.

"I'm glad he is on our side." Wanda comments. I nod my head in agreement.

Before anything else happens All of a sudden Steve tries to run to the Quinjet location and I begin to follow when I notice that the Panther is attacking Steve. I also notice that James is gone. "This won't end well." I think to myself trying to fight off the despair trying to overtake me. "Focus Clint." I remind myself. I look back to the scene and see Scott going after Natasha, it takes everything in my not to yell out a warning to her. I just watch as she grabs him and tries to spin him to the ground, like she is so good at, when Scott disappears and suddenly she is on the ground and I see the electric shock from her Widows Bites weapons and then she is on her feet moving again. "She just zapped him like a fly." I think to myself impressed and relieved that she is okay.

Wanda and I run out of the bunker and head in the direction of hanger 13 and the Quinjet. We are running at full speed when a group of cars right in front of us explodes stopping both of us in our tracks. I look up into the sky and see Tony hoovering right above us. I look around desperately for something to help and I see a multi-level parking lot about 50 feet from us so I run in that direction, and stop once arriving where I wanted to be with Tony in front of me flying right under the elevated part of the parking lot. I glance at Wanda who understands what I am about to do nods her head.

"I just can't seem miss!" I exclaim in a cocky manner. Then I pull out one of my explosive arrows and hit a beam near him.

"Huh, first thing for everything." Tony responds.

'Made you look." I explain. Then a bunch of cars guided by Wanda come falling off the top of the building. I stand back and watch as she skillfully guides them so they will collide with Tony who is doing everything he can think of to dodge them. After a few tries she causes one to hit him and then he falls onto the ground and is buried under multiple cars.

"Good job." I congratulate then we begin moving in the direction of the Quinjet again.

Apparently everyone else was able to break away because we are now less than 200 feet away from the Quinjet and our group is whole. "Were going to make it, no one was badly hurt!" I think happily. Suddenly I see a concentrated line of fire being drawn on the ground right in front of us and we come to an abrupt spot. Vision is in the sky and it is him who is blocking our path to freedom. As he talks about us surrendering the others have regrouped and come up behind us again. "Here we go again." I sigh to myself and the fighting starts up again. I watch as Scott goes right for Natasha and decide to try to fight her instead because I fear that he doesn't have any relationship with her and will kill her. He beats me to it but she expects him this time and slams him to the ground. I am standing right behind her when she turns around. I raise my bow and attempt to hit her in the head with it. "If I can knock her unconscious then she will be safe." I reason with myself. She is fast and counters me. We grapple with each other for about two or three minutes exchanging light blows when I see my chance. I wrap my arms around her waist and force her to the ground. I don't miss the fact that she winces when she comes into contact with the ground which is rare for her. "This fight is getting to her, she hasn't come out of this scratch free" I realize to myself. I kneel on top of her body, press my bow to her neck hoping to immobilize her hating myself for what I am doing to her. "She will never forgive me for turning on her, for hurting her." I think sadly.

"Were still friends right?" She looks me in the eyes, asks in a joking voice attempting to hide her true feelings

"Depends on how hard you hit me." I respond meeting her gaze, in the same voice.

Suddenly she uses her feet to push the bow away and wraps her legs around my neck and I am on my neck in the ground feeling confused as to what just happened. "Of course I didn't actually have her pinned." I think to myself feeling slightly annoyed.

I manage to get onto my knees and watch as she is about to kick me in the head and knock me down again. I brace myself for the feeling of her boot on my head but right when she's about to hit me suddenly she is levitating in the air. I watch as Wanda sends her flying into a car and she bounces off of it and hits the ground hard, she moans in pain and stays down. I get up and shoot Wanda a dirty look.

"What? You were pulling your punches." She accuses. She's right I was trying not to hurt Natasha. She will be fine so I let it go and we start running to last few hundred feet to the Quinjet. Suddenly Scott transforms again but to my shock and amazement he is now standing at about 100 feet tall. Spiderman is focused on him for the next few minutes so I try to defend the others. A few minutes later Natasha rejoins the fight. "I wish she would stay down." I think to myself knowing it will never happen.

What happens next nearly stops my heart. Scott picks her up and swings her around 100 feet above the ground. I freeze in place with my eyes wide in horror.

"Clint!" she screams. My heart shatters. "She is about to die and the last thing I did for her was fight her." I think in shock.

"Tony, James!" She calls out. I hold onto the hope that they will save her. I watch in joy as Tony reaches her but that joy is short lived as he it batted two blocks away.

Then Scott drops her and she is falling to her death. My knees give out and I fall to the ground not taking a breath. All I can think about is our life together. Budapest, caring for each other after hard missions, joining the Avengers. "I failed her." I think miserably.

Then she disappears and lands on top of one of the raised parking lots. The war is over as everyone races to the lot and up the stairs. It takes several minutes for everyone but Spiderman, Tony, and James to arrive.

When I finally arrive I brace myself to see her smashed dead body sprawled out on the hard ground but I am not prepared for what I find.

"She's alive." I breathe out in a whisper.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, remember you don't have to be a member to do so! I will update with a new chapter continuing the story soon! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Marvel does!

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update, life has been crazy. Thanks for everyone who has read, everyone who has taken the time to review this story!

Natasha's POV:

"Crap. Everything hurts and I can do nothing but lay here uselessly." I think to myself cursing my current situation. Then I am surrounded by everyone who finally arrived.

"Nat?" I hear someone ask, maybe Steve?

"Widow? You okay?" I hear, must be Tony. But I can't answer their questions.

Suddenly I am startled when my head is lifted and is set into someone's lap and I try to protest but find that I don't have the strength.

"You're ok Tasha." Says a voice who I can recognize as Clint's even in my current daze. I relax slightly out of habit as I feel his hand stroke my hair trying to provide what little comfort he can. Suddenly the fighting we did less than an hour ago doesn't matter anymore. I try to take a deep breath and cry out in pain as a sharp, red hot pain shoots from my rib cage causing me to whimper in pain.

"That can't be good." I think to myself as I close my eyes and start to assess the rest of my body to check my injuries the best I can. I try to move my legs and am greeted by more blinding, white hot pain when I try so I know that both legs are broken. I can only take shallow breaths so I know that my ribs are broken and my left lung is punctured. "Great." I think to myself.

"Natasha, I can help relieve your pain and put you somewhere more peaceful for now if you want." Wanda offers. I think about it for a minute but decide that isn't what I need now.

"No Wanda. That is the last thing I need now but thank you." I respond to the best of my ability

"I am so sorry Tasha." Clint whispers with pain evident in his voice.

"He sounds terrified." I realize and it makes me question if I am worse than I realize because I have had injuries on many previous missions and he never sounded this shaken before. Suddenly I have the powerful, metallic taste that can only be blood in my mouth and I can feel it falling down my cheek. This usually is caused by internal bleeding.

"I'm dying aren't I Clint?" I ask with in calm voice masking my feelings like I have been doing for my entire life. I try to hide it but I am sad and afraid. "I always thought that I would be ready to die anytime but I was wrong.' I think to myself.

"No Tasha you are going to be fine." Clint tries to convince me.

"Your lying." I respond, disturbed by how weak my voice sounds.

"Stop talking. I'm not lying. Tony has called for a medical Evac, and they are coming right now. They should be here in less than 5 minutes, then they will help you." Clint promises.

This is meant to bring comfort and peace to me but instead it makes me panic even more. "When they get here they will help me but they will also arrest everyone I care about. Clint, Steve, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Ant Man, possibly even Tony, James, Vision, the Spiderman, and the Panther, whose names I can't think of right now and don't have the strength to think about. They can't all be arrested so there is only one thing left to do.

"You need to run. All of you." I exclaim.

"No were not going anywhere." Steve says in a strong, defiant voice.

"We won't leave you here alone. You're in this position because of me." Bucky says.

"You know I can't do that Nat." Clint says sounding hurt by the idea.

"She's right." Tony adds.

"You guys need to go. James, Vision, Peter, and I will stay with her." He promises.

"You have to go now." I plead with them.

"We will go nowhere without you." Clint responds. "Why must they be so stubborn?" I think to myself.

"You must. This was all a mistake. I should never have sided against you. This war should never have happened and I choose the wrong side. If you stay here then you will all go to prison, and there is more for you to do. Find those other Winter Soldiers and stop them. Tony you guys need to go to and help them." I explain. For a minute there is complete silence, and they know I am right.

"You remember where Fury's fake grave is?" Steve asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"When you're able there will be a phone there. Call the number on it and you will contact us." Steve explains.

"I will." I promise. I can feel my eyes getting heavy as I lay in Clint's lap and watch as everyone says their goodbyes and starts to walk towards the Quinjet. Clint makes no effort to move at all.

"Clint" I start to say when he stops me midsentence.

"You can't ask me to do this." He pleads.

"You must. You can't go to prison because of my bad choice." I try to explain.

"I hurt you in the worst way possible, now your hurt and I will not leave you." He is crying now, I can hear it in his voice and I can feel the coolness of his tears as they fall onto my face.

"Please Clint. You have a family. Think of Laura and the kids, they need you. If you can't leave for me then leave for them." I say knowing its low but I am desperate now. He stays quiet for a little while thinking.

"Your right. Nat I am so sorry for everything. If there was any way for me to go with you and not lose them then know that I would." He explains with his voice heavy with guilt.

"Your choosing your family, don't be sorry." I say relieved.

"Nat you are my family to. You know that right?" he asks.

"Yes I know but I am not your family by blood. Your wife and kids need you. And Clint will you please tell the kids that I love them, and please tell Laura thank you for everything, I am so sorry for the trouble I have caused. Also make sure Nathaniel grows up to be a good kid like the rest, make sure they that the only thing we have in common is a name." I say because I don't know if I will be able to tell them myself.

"I will Tasha, I promise. But you will be able to tell them yourself." He says.

I was about to speak when I see the medical plane appear over us.

"Go Clint now." I order.

"Okay I will. Natasha, stay strong like I know you are. Then come find us. I love you." He says quickly before leaning down to kiss my head before he gently lifts my head and lays it softly on the ground. Then he is gone.

Less than two minutes later I hear the Quinjet start and see it fly directly over top of me, then disappears. "Good they got away." I think to myself. Then new faces appear and lift my aching body onto a stretcher. I feel a sharp sting in my right shoulder and my world goes black.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! I will update soon! Please leave a review, you don't have to be a member to do so! Thanks everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I am a full time college student with a part time job, these things come first. Thank you all for your continued support! Please remember to leave a review!**

Natasha's POV:

"Where am I?" I think to myself. I look around the room and see nothing but white walls. It's almost like I am in a hospital. I try to sit up but I feel something cold and hard pull on my left wrist forcing me to lay back down. Confused I examine my wrist and am shocked to find that I am handcuffed to the bed. "What happened?" I wonder to myself. Then I feel the breath leave my body as I exhale and remember everything: Bucky, the Accords, the battle at the airport, Clint's betrayal, the giant Ant Man, falling, waking up in Clint's lap, and finally begging them to leave me.

I feel my eyes getting heavy again as my body tries to drift into the all too sweet escape of sleep. "No I can't sleep anymore. I must stop these drugs." I tell myself. I look at my arms looking for the IV that must be present to deliver these drugs. I find it on the top of my left, handcuffed hand. I begin to reach for it using my right hand and gasp out in pain as my shoulder screams in protest but I ignore the pain and remove the stupid tube from my hand stopping the drugs in my system.

Seconds later the door creeks open and I turn my head to watch a nurse enter the room.

"Well it's good to see your awake Ms. Romanoff." She greets me.

"Where am I?" I ask not in the mood for formalities.

"You're in a hospital in Washington DC." She responds.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?" She asks. I laugh to myself of course I remember what happened.

"I was in a fight and got hurt." I answered simply and watched as she began to examine my broken body.

"Did you take your IV out? I will need to get that replaced." She said obviously thinking out loud.

"Don't." I order as she starts to prep my skin for the IV again.

"I have to you will need painkillers to control your pain. Don't worry it will only sting a little" She promises. Again I laugh to myself "she thinks I'm afraid of the needle" I think to myself.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." I say but I am only half lying because I have a higher pain tolerance than most thanks to the Red Room.

"You're joking right? Both of your legs are shattered, you have several broken ribs, a punctured lung, a dislocated shoulder, and a concussion from your fight." She said sounding skeptical.

It takes me a second to respond I didn't know my injuries were so expansive.

"I'm fine and don't need any more painkillers." I say again. I could tell she was about to argue with me again when the door swings open again. I turn my head and see one person I never thought I would see again after SHEILD fell. Agent Maria Hill has just entered the room.

"You heard her. She doesn't want the drugs. Insert the IV for fluids and then leave the room." Hill orders.

"Who are you? You can't order me to do anything." The nurse responded quite badly. In response Hill flashes some sort of government ID and the nurse stops protesting. I feel the sharp sting of the needle in my left hand as the IV line was replaced. Then the nurse starts to leave the room when Hill speaks up again.

"One more thing. Send in the guard outside her door." She orders and the nurse nods and exits the room.

I lay there quietly waiting for the guard to enter the room. Which he does about 10 seconds later.

"What's the problem?" He asks in a grumpy, rough sounding voice.

"I want you to remove her restraint." Hill explains.

"I can't do that. She is a criminal who will be sent to a highly secure prison when she is healthy enough." He responds.

"She sacrificed herself time and time again to protect her country. She deserves the highest honor, not to be chained to her bed like some wanted criminal. Besides she can't even walk. Unchain her, at least until she can stand again. I will be here watching over her so she won't be able to try anything." Hill argued. I am shocked by some of the things she just said. No one except Clint has ever defended me like that.

"Fine but if something happens it's on you." He warns before taking out his keys and undoing my handcuff and leaves the room.

"Thank you." I say weakly. The last of the pain meds have left my system and my body hurts badly.

"No problem." She responds sounding concerned. She has never seen me so weak so that concern is understandable.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Don't you remember? When I took over as your handler after Coulson left I promised to do everything I could to keep you and Clint safe. I intend to keep that promise even if I can't do so as your handler I will do so as your friend. I know you won't say it but you need help." She explains sounding more compassionate than I have heard from her before.

I don't respond for a few minutes, I just lay here thinking. It took a while for me to trust her but once I got to know her I discovered she is a lot like me. She doesn't display her emotions easily and she doesn't talk just to fill silence. We became friends over my years working at SHEILD, especially when she became my handler. "She's right I do need help now." I think to myself.

"Thank you Maria." I say again. I close my eyes and try to focus on breathing as the pain begins to overtake my thoughts. I don't know how long I remain like this but eventually Maria speaks again.

"Natasha I know why you don't like to take painkillers because you don't like the haze they put you in but I will be with you. Please agree to take even a light dose." She tries to reason.

"Won't work." I explain opening my eyes.

"Why not?" She asks sounding confused.

"No one but Clint knows this but in the Red Room when they increased my pain tolerance, they also increased my tolerance to painkillers. Light doses have no effect on me, in order to help my pain the dose must be strong. Now more than ever I must be aware of myself and surroundings. They will try to use me to draw out the other Avengers. I won't be the reason for their demise." I explain feeling the tears I had been fighting back fall down my cheeks.

Maria says nothing. She just pulls a chair up next to my bed and takes my left hand and squeezes it. I have never cried in front of her before so she must be just as shocked by this display of emotions as I am.

"No one will exploit you when you're vulnerable. You have spent so much of your life protecting others. I will protect you now." She promises with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Thank you Maria." I respond sincerely before closing my eyes to try and rest.

We sit in silence for about ten minutes when the door opens yet again and I moan inwardly. "Now what?" I ask myself. I open my eyes and watch as two large men in very nice suits enter the room. "Government agents. Great." I think to myself.

"Agent Romanoff, we have a few questions for you."

"She doesn't feel well enough to answer any of your questions." Maria tries to intervene.

"You have no authority here Hill." The bigger of the two men replied.

"You have refused painkillers so you must be well enough to answer my questions agent." He says looking me in the eyes. I say nothing in response.

"You know where the other Avengers are. You will tell us." He ordered harshly. I can't help but appreciate their straight forwardness.

"I don't know where they are." I respond telling the truth. I don't know where they went.

"Assuming that's true then you must have some way of contacting them once you are well." I say nothing. "Now it's time to lie" I think to myself.

"I don't. I am a traitor to them, they would never leave a way for me to find them because they know I will turn them in. My allegiance lies with the US government and the Accords that were established. I was doing as I was told, that's why I am here now like this." I said maintaining eye contact with my voice strong and unwavering.

"Fine. If you're telling the truth than you won't mind us faking your death and announcing it on tonight's news to draw them out. Or do you have a problem with that?" They ask. I freeze.

"They can't do that. This will draw them out for sure!" I think panicking. I feel Maria take my hand a squeeze hard, she gives me a strong look telling me not to do anything stupid. So I remain composed until the government agents leave the room.

"We can't let them do this." I say in a panicked voice.

"I know but there's nothing we can do." Maria says sounding defeated.

"I have to reach them first." I realize suddenly.

"I knew you were lying. How are you supposed to reach them?" Maria asks. I hesitate for a minute. "She could be playing me." I contemplate this with myself before deciding that it is unlikely and she is my only hope.

"Come here." I order. She leans in and hugs me placing her ear by my mouth.

"There's a phone by Fury's fake grave. We have to go there. Then use it to call them." I whisper.

"I will go, contact them." Maria promises. She wants to leave me here. "I don't think so" I think to myself.

"I'm coming to." I explain with my tone leaving no room for argument.

"Natasha you are to hurt to leave right now." She argues anyways.

"Please Maria." I say, this is as close to begging as I have ever come, even when tortured, and she knows this. I watch her eyes soften even more.

"Okay wait here. When I come back we will have to move fast so prepare yourself." Maria explains. I nod in response.

I remain in my bed trying to get a little rest and preserve my strength for what is about to happen. It's been a few hours since Maria left. Suddenly the door swings open and a nurse wearing a mask enters the room. I tense and the nurse approaches and removes the mask revealing Maria.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"It's time to go, I need you to take shallow breaths and not move." She explains.

"Okay. Why?" I ask slightly confused.

"I am a nurse transporting a dead patient to the morgue." She explains. Then I understand and nod my agreement.

"I have created fake records. You have been announced dead as of 5 minutes ago." She explains. She disconnects my IV and then I feel a blanket is placed over my body and head. I focus on remaining still and barley breathing, which is easy since it hurts to move and breath. I feel my bed start rolling and we are on our way out.

We move at a natural pace through the hospital for about 5 minutes then I suddenly the blanket is removed from my head and I open my eyes to see the setting sun and feel the crisp autumn air.

"We did it. Were out." I say surprised.

A Couple of Hours Later

No one's POV:

"Welcome to the 8:00 news. I am Amber Ross and breaking news tonight. The world is in grieving as Natasha Romanoff has just been reported as dead. She was critically injured in a fight against some of her former friends and Avengers teammates who betrayed this country by protecting fugitive James Barns. She was injured in a fight against these former friends after which she spent two days in a hospital on life support and finally she passed away in her sleep. She is a hero who fought for her country and she will be missed. You were an Agent of Shield, a protector, and most importantly and Avenger. Rest in peace Natasha."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, you don't have to be a member to do so! I will update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to update! I got caught up in school, work. Thank you everyone who has stuck with this story for so long! I truly appreciate it!**

 **Clint's POV:**

It's been two days since the incident at the airport. We are at a secret abandoned Hydra base in Siberia. Everyone except Nat. "How could I have left her? Is she okay?" I ask myself for at least the millionth time in the last two days. I walk over to the small television located in the room I was staying in. The news has just started.

"Welcome to the 8:00 news. I am Amber Ross and breaking news tonight. The world is in grieving as Natasha Romanoff has just been reported as dead. She was critically injured in a fight against some of her former friends and Avengers teammates who betrayed this country by protecting fugitive James Barns. She was injured in a fight against these former friends after which she spent two days in a hospital on life support and finally she passed away in her sleep. She is a hero who fought for her country and she will be missed. You were an Agent of Shield, a protector, and most importantly and Avenger. Rest in peace Natasha."

I freeze and fall to my knees in front of the screen. "It's not possible. She's alive. She has to be. This is some cruel trick to lure us out." I tell myself. But she looked so sincere and I saw her condition as she lay dying in my lap begging me to leave her. And I did. I left her to die alone and scared in a dark cold hospital room. I don't know how long I have been sitting here but suddenly my veins feel as though they are on fire and I jump up walk over to my bow laying on the ground. I am operating on autopilot as I make my way down the hall to Scotts room which is the third door down from me. His door is open and I see him sitting on the bed watching the news but he doesn't seem too shaken by the news that just broke heart. "There are only 6 people I have ever really learned to love and rely on. My wife, 3 kids, Natasha and Phil. Nat and Phil are gone now leaving me with only leaving Laura and the kids. Scott doesn't care about her death because he never got to meet her until she was his enemy" I think to myself

This is enough for me to draw an arrow and slip onto the familiar notch and pull the string back and steady my breathing. "He killed her and now I will avenge her." I say to myself not caring about what the others will do once this is done. I am about to release my arrow when my breath suddenly leaves my body and I hit the ground hard. I look up to see Bucky pinning me to the ground with everyone else standing in the hall behind him.

"Get off me! He killed her!" I yell and struggle to shake him off me.

"No, he didn't Clint." Steve explains.

"What are you saying? You were there just like I was." I respond.

"She's not dead. Here." Steve responds keeling beside my head and he holds a phone to my ear. Before I can question what, he is doing I hear her voice.

"Clint? You there Clint?" She asks. I freeze and don't move for several seconds.

"Nat? Is it really you?" I ask hesitantly afraid to have hope because it was almost impossible for her to be contacting us, even if she is alive.

"Yeah its me." She whispers.

"Tell me. What happened in Budapest." I ask. Only she and Phil knew so if this really is her and not some cruel trick she will answer and I will know for sure.

"We were on one of our first missions as partners. It was supposed to be simple but things went wrong. You could have saved yourself and escaped but instead you chose to stay with me and we got captured and tortured together. You freed us and we fought our way out against all odds. We spent the night in a cabin 5 miles from that warehouse. I was too weak to walk so you carried me. That's where I learned I could trust you." She explains and I feel hot wet water pouring from my eyes as tears of relief roll down my face.

"It really is you. Why are you calling us? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah it's me and I need your help." She responds sounding tired.

"Anything. What happened?" I ask with my voice full of concern.

"I'm not in the hospital anymore. Will explain later but can you meet us at the airport where the battle was at 4am tonight?" She asks.

"Us?" I ask confused.

"Me and Hill. She helped me Clint." She said in a voice barley above a whisper which makes me even more worried about her.

"4am tonight at the airport where we last saw each other. I will be there." I promise.

"Thanks." Is all she says in response.

"Hang in their Nat. I love you." I say hoping to provide whatever comfort I can.

"Don't worry about me Barton. See you soon." With that the line disconnects and Steve is standing above me with an outstretched hand which I grab and he pulls me up.

"Let's go everyone! Were out of here in 10. Scott, Bucky you stay here and guard this place. Let us know if anything happens." Steve orders.

10 minutes later Steve, Tony, Wanda, Sam and I are on the Quinjet heading towards Natasha. She didn't sound good on the phone which scares me and I need to see her with my own eyes as soon as possible. "It's going to be a long 7 hours." I think to myself. I decide to lay down and try to get some rest because something tells me this will be my last chance for a while and Natasha will need me at my best to help her. This is my last thought before I close my eyes and fall into a light and uneasy sleep.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Please review, you don't have to be a member to do so! I will update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support! Please remember to leave a review!**

Natasha's POV

"Don't worry about me Barton. See you soon." I say hoping to reassure him and then I hang up the phone in my hand. I am laying across the back seats of Marias black SUV.

"Maria get rid of this for me." I ask handing her the burner phone. She hesitated for a moment because that was the only way we could contact the others but we both knew it was too much a risk to keep it.

"Are you doing okay?" She asks sounding worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I lie but my voice sounds so weak that I don't even believe myself.

"Don't lie to me Romanoff. What can I do to help you?" She asks sounding more concerned than before.

"Just destroy the phone." I respond.

I watch as she walks away from the car then I close my eyes and think. "Everything hurts and I am so tired. I have done what needed to be done, maybe now I can sleep" I think to myself and suddenly the idea of sleep is so strong that I can't resist it and I don't want to try because sleep means a break from this agony. With that I fall into a deep dreamless sleep for the first time since waking in that stupid hospital.

7 hours later

I jolt awake when I hear a people talking near the car. I try to sit up instinctively on guard which causes me go gasp in pain as my body screams at me reminding me of my condition. So instead I just lay there listening to the conversation.

"Where is she?" I hear a familiar voice ask sounding stressed.

"Sleeping in the back of the car" Another voice answers.

"Barton wait. Prepare yourself for what your about to see." Maria cautioned.

Apparently, Clint didn't listen because 5 seconds later the back-right door opens letting in the cold night air. I watch in silence as Clint sees me and freezes where he is standing and his panic shows in his eyes.

"Well you look like crap." I say in the strongest voice I can muster, which still sounds pathetic, trying to lighten tension present in the situation.

"Look who's talking." He responds with a fake smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Wow. I must look as bad as I feel" I think to myself sadly.

"Well let's get you out of here." Clint says sadly.

"Hill pull the car closer to the plane." Clint instructs as he closes the back door and walks towards the plane. Hill drives slowly and carefully to where the Quinjet is parked. After the car pulled up the back door opened to reveal Clint, Hill, Steve, Tony, Sam, Wanda, as well as cot on wheels that had been assembled right outside it.

"How do you want to do this?" Steve asks looking at Clint who seems to be considering the different options looking for the one that would be the most painless.

"Hill pull the front seats as far forward as they go. Clint come in here grab my shoulders, Steve grab my waist and move fast." I order and watch as they start to move. Once the seats are pulled up Clint climbs in the back. His eyes show pity that is clearly for me. "I hate it when he looks at me like that" I think to myself.

I feel him take a deep breath and wrap his strong hands around my shoulders, then I feel Steve do the same around my waist and I brace myself. My body screams at me as they begin to lift me and move me out of the car causing me to bite my lip so hard I taste the copper of my own blood but I don't scream. Steve carefully lays my legs down on the cot and then moves to the top where he helps Clint position the rest of my body. Finally, I am laying on the center of the new cot and release my lip and pant heavily to regain my breath which only causes my ribs to start throbbing even harder. "At least the hard parts over." I tell myself.

"We need to go." Hill explains sounding concerned as she grabs what she needs from the car. And the Tony starts to push the cot onto the Quinjet.

"You really do look like crap Widow." Tony jokes.

"Yeah? I still look better than you." I respond appreciating his light humor because it was something other than concern and fear. I know he still felt these things but at least he wasn't showing it now.

We were inside the Quinjet now heading down the hall that lead to the medical ward. Only Clint, Tony were with me because the others were preparing to leave. As soon as they secured my new bed to the wall. I felt the jet start moving and we had left the ground. It was then I realized that no one told me where we were going now.

"Where are, we going?" I ask.

"An old HYDRA base that was abandoned in the interior of Siberia." Clint explained.

"Siberia? Wonderful." I respond.

"So, what are your injuries?" Tony asks sounding curious.

"Nothing major just a flesh wound. Broken legs, broken ribs which punctured my left lung, and a dislocated left shoulder. No big deal." I joke because if I didn't I might cry and I am tired of crying over this.

"Right just a flesh wound. Were gonna need Banner." Tony realizes.

"Get my phone from Hill. It has a way to contact him in it." I inform them.

"Tony get the phone. I am going to stay with her." Clint states.

"Hang in there Widow. I'll see you soon." Tony says before stroking my cheek and leaving the room leaving Clint and me alone.

"Clint, I'm sorry I" I start saying but he interrupts me.

"Don't Natasha. There's nothing for you to be sorry for." He explains.

"But I."

"Don't Nat. This isn't your fault. We can talk about it later if you want but for now you need to rest." He says leaving no room for me to protest. Besides I am tired and now that I am safe I can finally rest peacefully so I close my eyes but I hear someone enter the room before I fall asleep.

"How is she?" Tony asks concerned.

"Not good. Did you talk to Banner?"

"Yeah. We are going to pick him up on a remote part of Iceland. We should be there in about 4 or 5 hours." Tony explains.

"Good." Clint responds with relief evident in his voice.

This is the last thing I am aware of before succumbing to the overwhelming desire of sleep.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I really love hearing what you have to say! You can do so as a guest! Thanks, everyone! I will update soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support and I am sorry this took so long! Please remember to leave a review!**

Clint's POV

I glance over at the clock from where I am sitting by Nat's bed and realize that it's been nearly a few hours since she fell asleep. The others have decided to give us some space which I greatly appreciated. Suddenly she stirs and groans from the movement. _Please don't wake up you need to sleep._ I think to myself. She will never admit it but I can tell she is in a lot of pain. This makes me think of what lead to this and again I get the urge to go after Scott again. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder which causes me to jump up and spin around ready to fight and seeing Steve standing there I relax.

"We need to talk about some things Clint" Steve explains. Clearly, he sees my hesitation to leave because he says "She will be okay for a few minutes Clint this won't take long." I look back at Nat and see that she's still sleeping so I take a deep breath and nod. Steve then turns around and quietly exits the room and I follow him out but leave the door open so I will know when she wakes. I follow Steve into a nearby room and see all the others standing inside, including Maria Hill. Now I realize why we needed to talk so badly.

"Hi Maria" I say as I join the others.

"Hello Clint. It's good to see you" She responds.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can begin. Maria what are your intentions?" Tony asks sounding suspicious.

"I thought I made myself clear when I helped Romanoff out of that hospital room and to you." She responds coldly.

"How do we know you're not playing us?" Wanda asks.

Maria pauses and has a slightly hurt look in her eyes and responds with "What could I possibly gain from that?"

"Our location. How do we know that you had to sneak Natasha out of the hospital at all? You could have drugged her before moving her. And how do we know that you won't turn us in as soon as we arrive at our location?" Tony questions.

Maria looks as though she is about to answer but I interrupt her.

"Enough!" I exclaim and everyone falls silent and stares at me.

I look directly into Marias eyes when I say "Maria helped Natasha because she is our friend. I know that you guys don't know her well but Maria is a close, trusted friend of Nat and I. When Phil died, she took over as our handler and we became close. She would never betray us and she hates what happened to Shied just as much as we do. We could use all of the help we can get and if you want to stay than your welcome to Maria." Then I exit the room and walk back to Nat's room.

I am surprised to find her awake when I enter the room.

"How are you feeling Nat?" I ask while cursing myself for how concerned my voice sounds because she hates that. She doesn't say anything but shoots me a look that makes it clear what's on her mind.

"Where did you go?" She asks.

"I had to take care of something." I explained hoping she wouldn't press for details because it will just upset her.

"That's pretty vague Clint. What happened?" She asks.

I sigh "The others were uncomfortable with Marias presence here" I explain.

"They think she will turn us in" she responds.

 _She is still so perceptive even in this condition_ I think to myself.

"Yeah they did but don't worry I set them straight" I reassure her.

"Wish I could have been there" she says with a heavy and tired voice. 

"Don't worry you'll get your chance. Do you want me to bring them in here now for you?" I ask and she starts to laugh but it quickly turns into a groan of pain and the lighter mood evaporated into thin air.

"You should try and get some more sleep Nat." I advise with my voice full of concern.

"I know. It hurts Clint." She responds sounding weak and trying to repress the tears threatening to leak out. My heart shatters. I have never seen her like this not even after taking three bullets and a knife wound.

"I want to help. Tell me how I can help you" I beg resenting how helpless I felt in this situation.

"Distract me. Tell me of Laura and the kids, I haven't seen them since the Ultron incident" she says.

I nod. "They are doing well. Nathaniel is 5 months old now. He has so much personality Nat just like his name sake. If I didn't know better, I would think he was your son. I can't wait for you to meet him Nat. He is such a blessing."

"I can't wait." This is all she says before falling back into a light and troubled sleep.

About half an hour later Maria enters the room.

She walks up and stands next to me.

"She's strong Clint. She will pull through this." She says in effort to reassure me.

"I hope your right. I'm sorry for the way the others were acting, please don't take it personal they just don't know you very well yet" I respond sadly.

"It's ok Clint. To them I am just another government agent. It took you and Natasha a while to warm up to me as well" she explains.

Our conversation is interrupted when Tony enters the room.

"Were in Iceland and about to land at the location Banner told us" he informs.

"Thanks Tony" I respond and he leaves the room.

"Now maybe we can do something for her" Maria says sounding just as frustrated as I am.

"Let's go greet Banner" I say as I get up from my chair and walk out of the room. We walk to the front of the aircraft where Bruce has already boarded.

"You guys do know that I was trying to stay out of all this right" Bruce says sounding slightly annoyed.

"We wouldn't have involved you if it we had any other choice" Steve explains.

"I should see what we're dealing with" Bruce says.

 _He's the same old Banner. Right to business as usual._ I think to myself.

"She's in here Bruce. You might want to brace yourself" I warn as we approach her room.

We stop outside her door and Bruce takes a breath. "Let's go Clint. Everyone else should stay out here." Bruce orders.

"Ok. We should get moving back to the abandoned Hydra base in Siberia" Steve suggests.

"That's a good idea" I agree before following Bruce into Natasha's room.

She was still asleep when we approached her bed. I notice that Bruce looks more than a little concerned.

"Looks like we have some work to do" he says with a sad but determined look on his face. For the first time since I saw her I feel as though she might be able to make a full recovery from this.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I really love hearing what you have to say! You can do so as a guest! Thanks, everyone! I will try to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support and I am sorry this took so long! Please remember to leave a review!**

Natasha's POV

" _Looks like we have some work to do"_ I hear a voice say in a sad tone. " _Bruce. They found him"_ I realize. Suddenly I feel my heart thudding against my chest beating a million times faster than it should as I realize what is about to happen next. _"They're going to examine me. They will find out just how bad off my body is. I won't be able to attempt to down play this anymore. They will all know just how screwed up I am now."_ I think to myself with dread.

" _Nat? Bruce is here so we need you to wake up for a minute."_ Clint explains while touching my shoulder gently. " _As if I could sleep right now."_ I would laugh if I had the energy to do so. Instead I decide to open my eyes.

" _Hey Banner."_ I greet him disgusted by how weak my voice sounded.

" _You know I didn't want to get involved in this so you go and get yourself beaten nearly to death?"_ He said bluntly.

" _Well you know me. I just can't stay out of trouble."_ I say. I attempt to laugh but instead I begin coughing violently which causes my entire body to burn like it's on fire. I am gasping for breath when the coughing finally ends and I feel Clint's soothing hand rubbing my back gently. " _Shh its okay Nat. Take short shallow breaths."_ He says in a soothing voice. I listen and after about two minutes my breathing returns to normal, well kind of.

" _You ready for this Romanoff?"_ Bruce asks as he puts on a pair of latex gloves. " _No of course I'm not."_ I think to myself. But instead I say " _Yeah. Let's get this over with."_ I say sounding almost as irritated about the situation as I feel. He nods and then moves closer to my bed.

He starts to examine my head which was stitched up and currently throbbing from the concussion. " _You're lucky."_ He says causing me to grunt softly because I don't feel lucky now. " _You are. If your head had taken the same damage as the rest of your body you would be dead almost instantly."_ Next, he moved to my shoulder. He moves my shirt off the hurt shoulder. I look over and am shocked by how bruised it looks " _Defiantly dislocated"_ he noted before moving to my ribcage.

" _Clint, you have to sit her up so I can undo the bandages."_ Bruce explains. Clint nods and wraps his hands around my shoulders. _"I'm sorry Nat."_ He says before lifting my upper body up which causes me to let out a moan of pain that I couldn't stifle. " _Brace yourself I have to examine the ribs and make sure they are still set correctly."_ Bruce warns and I nod my head in understanding. I feel his large hands begin probing my ribs and the severe sharp pain begins as a result. I bite my lip trying to prevent making a sound but give up and whimper because of the pain. After what felt like an eternity Bruce states " _About half are broken."_ He then rewraps the ribs and Clint lays me back ground. They give me a second to catch my breath and move onto my legs. I watch as Bruce gives Clint a look that makes my heart drop to my stomach. I feel Clint grab by one hand while stroking my hair with the other. Bruce gives me one last glance with an apologetic smile before he begins to cut the cast off my right leg. My body protests at the pain that erupts from that simple action and I dread what comes next. As he undoes the wrap under the cast I am to exhausted fight back the tears of pain and let them fall. _"I don't care what they think. I can't fight this anymore. Besides Clint is your partner and Banner is your friend."_ I think to myself. This continues for the next 20 minutes of so as Bruce examines and recasts my legs. A few minutes later I am able to regain my composure

" _Okay were almost done Natasha. All I have to do now is insert the IV."_ I freeze and glare at him in response. _"I thought I had made my position on painkillers and drugs clear to them before."_ I think to myself. I look to Clint for help because he understands my feelings on the subject but he hesitates. " _Great."_ I say to myself.

" _Natasha, I know you hate any kind of pain meds but you really need it this time."_ Bruce tries to reason and I know he is right.

" _Okay fine."_ I concede irritated. Bruce smiles and then I feel the cool wet cloth touch my skin and smell the antiseptic. " _I hate that smell."_ I say out loud which causes Clint to laugh lightly. Suddenly there is a sharp pain in the top of my right hand which means the IV has been set up. I tense and take a deep breath. _"most people fear the needle not the drug."_ I muse to myself.

I feel Clint grab my other hand "Don't worry Nat your safe. I won't leave your side no matter what happens. You can rest peacefully. You have earned this relief." He says soothingly and I nod my head in response.

I feel my hand with the newly inserted tube burn which the means the medicine has been inserted. " _Thank you."_ I say before closing my eyes and allowing myself to give into the drug.

Six Hours Later

I can feel the meds wearing off as I start becoming more conscious. " _How long have I been sleeping?"_ I ask myself. I my eyes and see Clint sitting next to me.

" _Hi Natasha. Did you sleep well?"_ He asks and I nod still groggy.

" _Good. We are at the base in Siberia. Do you want to get out of that bed for a minute because you should see what we found?"_

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I really love hearing what you have to say! You can do so as a guest! Thanks, everyone! I will try to update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Marvel Does!**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your continued support and I am sorry this took so long! Please remember to leave a review!**

Natasha's POV

" _We are at the base in Siberia. Do you want to get out of that bed for a minute? You should see what we found."_ Clint explains.

" _Let's do it."_ I respond. I am curious and sick of being in this stupid bed. Clint nods and I brace myself as he puts his arms around my waist and lifts me out of the bed. Despite my best effort, I hiss in pain as my body begins to ache more intensely, if that is even possible.

" _Sorry."_ Clint responds as he sits me gently down in my wheelchair. Instantly my body relaxes but it takes about 30 seconds to catch my breath before I respond " _Don't worry about it."_

" _Let's go."_ Clint says and begins pushing the wheelchair. We travel through the building for a couple of minutes. I notice that all of the walls are white and dilapidated. " _Clearly no one has been here in years."_ I think to myself.

" _What is this place Clint?"_ I ask curious.

" _From what we have learned it used to be an old HYDRA base that was kind of abandoned." He explained._

" _How do you kind of abandon something?"_ I ask skeptically.

" _Long story short, Bucky and Steve were right about there being more Winter Soldiers here"_ He responds.

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach " _Just one of these solider has nearly killed me three times. He has shot me twice. Not to mention he trained me to fight like I do back in the days of the Red Room. How much damage could more of them do?"_ I wonder to myself.

" _Please tell me you dealt with it Clint"_ I plead. Usually I would be disgusted by the fact that I was pleading for anything but that doesn't matter now.

" _Technically no we didn't."_ I glared at him.

" _Easy Tasha. They were dead when we got here. Zemo killed them. He claimed that he didn't really want more Winter Soldiers around. He used them to bait us here."_ Clint replies.

Now I am more confused than ever. " _Why would he do that?"_ I ask. I notice we have stopped outside of a door.

" _That's something else you should know. He wanted to tear the Avengers apart. He knew that was the only way we would be defeated."_

" _I already know that. It doesn't explain why he wanted us here"_

" _When we got here he had a video ready for us to watch."_

" _What was on it?"_

" _It was a video of the night Tony's parents died. Bucky was the one that killed them Natasha."_

I freeze for a moment. " _How is that possible? Who am I kidding of course it's possible he is the freaking Winter Solider."_ I tell myself. And then another thought crossed my mind.

" _Did Steve know before?"_ I ask holding my breath waiting for his answer.

" _Yes"_ He replies simply.

" _Oh crap"_ Is all I can bring myself to say while my mind is racing like this.

" _Yeah they almost killed each other but we got them to stop"_ he replies.

" _Where is Zemo now?"_ I ask as Clint opens the door and pushed me through the door reveling the other Avengers.

" _We don't know. He escaped during the fight. It's good to see you out of that bed."_ Wanda replies walking over and placing her hand on my good shoulder causing me to smile.

" _Glad to see you rejoin the living Romanoff"_ Steve greets.

" _Yeah good to have you back Widow"_ Tony adds.

" _It feels good to be up and part of the group again"_ I respond sincerely.

" _You still need to take it easy Natasha"_ Bruce warns.

" _Yeah yeah I know Banner. I promise not to go start any fights for the rest of the week at least."_ I reply sarcastically.

" _You're lucky she's giving you a week Banner. I've seen her get shot multiple times and come back two days later looking for her next mission"_ Maria replies. This makes everyone in the room laugh and lightens the mood momentarily. Everyone starts to walk over to me, we'll all but one person.

Scott is left standing across the room alone. He seems to think about it for a minute and he begins to approach me. I shy away from him. " _Stay away from her."_ Clint growls as he assumes a defensive stance in front of me. Scott steps back again.

 _"Barton!"_ Steve snaps. Clint doesn't move.

" _Were on the same side now. Let him come."_ Steve orders but Clint remains where he is.

" _What am I doing? Since when do I need someone to protect me? Sure my body may be messed up right now and I couldn't fight if I needed to but there is no real danger here."_ I think to myself.

" _Clint its fine"_ I say and he turns to meet my stare and we lock eyes for a few seconds then he moves out of the way letting Scott join us. There is complete silence for a minute.

" _So, what are we going to do now?"_ Tony asks.

" _I have no idea. What I do know is that we are now considered wanted criminals, likely by every government in the developed world, the people see us as traitors, and Natasha is supposed to be dead. And then there's T'Chall_. _These things limit our options"_ Steve answers.

The answer is clear to me " _We need to hunt down Zemo. After we find him bring him back here for questioning and we will go from there_ " I explain. Everyone goes silent and they just stare at me.

" _What?"_ I ask.

" _You make it look so easy. As injured as you are you still came up with the perfect plan. How do you do it?"_ Tony asks sounding shocked.

" _It is easy because I have had a lifetime of practice. Most of the time my life depended on it."_ I explain. When I look up I find myself meet by Bucky's gaze. There is a knowing sadness in his eyes that supplements my words perfectly. The eye contact lasts a few seconds then he looks away again.

" _Where would he have retreated to?"_ Vision asks, speaking for the first time since this began. silence falls on the group as everyone thinks.

" _Nagyvazsony"_ I say.

" _Of course!"_ Clint responds excitedly.

" _Are the rest of us supposed to know what that means?"_ Tony asks sounding irritated.

" _It's a village south of Budapest. In the woods around that village there is an abandoned Soviet base._

" _Except that it's not exactly abandoned" Clint adds._

 _I nod "Clint and I were there as part of a mission about three years ago. It's being used by HYDRA and Red Room. If Zemo is anywhere around this area it will be there" I explain. Everyone but Clint look stunned._

 _After a few minutes of complete silence Steve says "Okay Tony, Scott, Sam and I are going after Zemo. The rest of you stay here and defend this place"_ Steve ordered everyone while using his captain voice.

" _I am coming to"_ I say with my voice full of authority. This causes everyone to stop and stare at me.  
" _What are they looking at?"_ I ask myself. It isn't until I try to cross my arms and the ensuring jolt of severe pain that follows that reminds me of my current situation.

" _Oh right."_ I say exasperated. I watch as Clint gives me an amused smile.

" _It's settled then. You guys go and the rest of us will stay here"_ Bucky agrees.

" _Let's go guys"_ Steve orders.

" _We'll be back soon"_ Tony reassures. With that they were gone.

" _Now what?"_ Wanda asks.

" _I think we need to get Nat back to bed."_ Clint suggests.

" _Good idea Barton. Let's go"_ Bruce agrees.

" _Do I get any say?"_ I ask even though bed doesn't sound like such a bad idea at this point.

" _Not really Romanoff"_ Maria answers as they begin pushing my wheelchair back to the infirmary.

We arrive a couple of minutes later and they begin to remake the bed.

" _Okay Tasha. You ready?"_ Clint asks.

" _Not really. This is gonna suck"_ I think to myself but nod my approval instead. Then I feel Clint's strong arms wrap around my body and I hold my breath. Then I am out of the chair which causes the pain to become much more intense but it over fast as he lays me in the bed.

After a minute of catching my breath Bruce asks, " _Will you allow me to give you something for the pain again?"_ I feel like arguing but to be honest all the activity has made the pain increase again.

" _Yeah sure. Go ahead. Only if you wake me when the others get back"_ I concede and Clint nods. The port for the tube is still in my arm so all he must do is secure the tube again. Once this is done I can feel the intense but brief burn of the medication as it enters my bloodstream.

" _Next time I wake up we will have answers"_ I take comfort in this thought allowing myself to succumb the medication.

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I really love hearing what you have to say! You can do so as a guest! Thanks, everyone! I will try to update soon!**


End file.
